The Miner's Song
by Ardent Aspen
Summary: (In the tradition of Tolkien, I'm trying to expand the world of my story with little cultural songs.) I imagine a young Megatron learning to sing this while slaving in the mining pits of Kaon.
1. The Miner's Song

**I imagine this song as something Megatron might have learned when he was still D-16 in the mines under Kaon. I like the idea of him remembering his roots sometimes, and for some reason I picture his voice sounding like Russell Crowe in "Robin Hood".**

Kaon Mining Song

* * *

_Ages come and Ages go_

_(Swing the axe and let it fall)_

_We do not see them, here below_

_(Sing the axe, and let it fall)_

_We will not see the open air_

_(Swing the axe and let it fall)_

_We do not speak of sunlight here_

_(Sing the axe and let it fall)_

_Bend your backs and curse the Well_

_(Swing the axe and let it fall)_

_That sparked you to this living hell_

_(Sing the axe and let it fall)_

_Wretched slave, behold your grave_

_(Swing the axe and let it fall)_

_There is no beauty left to save_

_(Sing the axe, let it fall)_

_Bow your helm to dust, my son_

_(Swing the axe and let it fall)_

_(And answer for the things you've done)_

_(Sing the axe, let it fall)_

_(Sing the axe, let it fall)_

* * *

**A touch depressing, perhaps, but I felt it accurately reflected the life of the lower castes when Megatron was young.**


	2. A Song of Tarn

**Continuing from before, here's a song from the City/State Tarn. Having read that they were the deadly rivals of their neighbor, Vos, suddenly Starscream and Shockwave's rivalry makes sooo much sense.**

**Since Shockwave ended up governor of Tarn at one point in the comics, I get the feeling that the poor citizens would not want to live there. I don't think the scientist would exactly tolerate that, though, so this song was inspired by the code songs used during the time of the Underground Railroad.**

A Song from Tarn

* * *

_Little One-Eye, do you wake?_

_Little One-Eye, do you sleep?_

_One-Eye close,_

_Little One-Eye, don't tell on me!_

_Walk two cycles in the blackest moon,_

_Wait for the star that shines too soon._

_Little One-Eye, do you wake?_

_Little One-Eye, do you sleep?_

_One-Eye close,_

_Little One-Eye, don't tell on me!_

_One hunts, one Seeks, two wait for the day_

_And a cruiser will fly my Sparkling away._

_Little One-Eye, do you wake?_

_Little One-Eye, do you sleep?_

_One-Eye close,_

_Little One-Eye, don't tell on me!_

_The hound will sit and weep in dust_

_If you walk two kliks in a river of rust._

_Little One-Eye, do you wake? _

_Little One-Eye, do you sleep?_

_One-Eye close,_

_Little One-Eye, don't tell on me!_

_Listen for the Minicon, singing my song,_

_By morning the Thief will have come and gone_

_Little One-Eye, do you wake?_

_Little One-Eye, do you sleep?_

_One-Eye close,_

_Little One-Eye, don't tell on me!_

* * *

**Being a logical sort, sooner or later Shockwave is bound to figure out the lyrics, but until then his subjects are going to keep getting smuggled across the border to Vos.**


	3. Iacon Funeral Song

**I kind of felt like songs from Optimus's home town would be a little less like the previous ones, stylistically speaking. I don't think battle or strength would be emphasized as much before the War, anyway.**

**Iacon Death Song**

* * *

_Voice in the ether, voice in my mind_

_Calling me, calling me_

_Come to the Allspark, come to the Core_

_Rest, child, rest forever._

_Will you, o will you come with me, my brother?_

_Will you, o will you come with me, my son?_

_And bring me down to the Well, the beginning_

_And my end._

_Voice of the Planet, voice in the stars,_

_Remember O remember me_

_The time has come to be whole again,_

_To sleep, to rest forever._

_Will you, o will you come with me, my daughter?_

_Will you, o will you come with me, my sparkmate?_

_For soon I will slumber, the untroubled rest_

_Of the Thirteen._

_Voice of the Maker, voice of the Primes_

_Answering, answering:_

_Long have you toiled, lay down your load_

_And be at peace forever_

* * *

**So, anyone got any other ideas for Cybertronian songs? I'm toying with the idea of the next one being from Vos, and based on the "Bandar-log" song from "The Jungle Book".**


	4. Iacon Drinking Song

**Ok, too many depressing songs. I figured I'd throw at least one jolly one in there! (Partially inspired by "The Moonshiners")**

**So apparently Maccadam's Oil House exists outside normal time and space, and characters from different universes and factions can interact peacefully there? Cool but confusing...**

Maccadam's Drinking Song

* * *

_We'll stay 'til we're leavin',_

_We'll drink 'til we're dry-_

_Decepticon, Autobot, Predacon, Spy;_

_There's oil in the tankards, _

_The moon's floating high!  
If the army don't kill us, we'll live 'til we die!_

_Well the Captain said "Move it!"_

_So that's what we did,_

_We turned in our tailspins_

_And then we all hid!_

_But the Captain, he followed_

_And bawled us all out_

_Threw us in the guardhouse_

_Until the next bout!_

_Soooo _

_We'll stay 'til we're leavin',_

_We'll drink 'til we're dry-_

_Decepticon, Autobot, Predacon, Spy;_

_There's oil in the tankards, _

_The moon's floating high! _

_If the army don't kill us, we'll live 'til we die!_

_Oh I had a sweetspark, _

_She lived down in Vos._

_Then one day she left me_

_To go join a cause._

_Didn't see her for ages,_

_Found out what it was:_

_She'd joined with a squadron,_

_And now she's their boss!_

_Noooowwww_

_We'll stay 'til we're leavin',_

_We'll drink 'til we're dry-_

_Decepticon, Autobot, Predacon, Spy;_

_There's oil in the tankards, _

_The moon's floating high! _

_If the army don't kill us, we'll live 'til we die!_

_A Decepticon punched me,_

_In a sneaky attack!_

_I greeted him kindly,_

_And walloped him back!_

_Now my denta are chipped,_

_And my helm's got a crack-_

_But the other guy's worse,_

_He's amnesiac!_

_Annnnnd_

_We'll stay 'til we're leavin',_

_We'll drink 'til we're dry-_

_Decepticon, Autobot, Predacon, Spy;_

_There's oil in the tankards, _

_The moon's floating high! _

_If the army don't kill us, we'll live 'til we die!_

(continues ad nauseam. Basically you can keep adding verses however you please.)

* * *

**Must give credit where credit is due: the phrase "we'll live 'til we die" was taken from "The Moonshiners"**

**I feel rather mischievous now, having written this O_O**


	5. The Seeker's Road Song

**It's been a while since I posted a Cybertronian song. This, as I mentioned in a previous chapter when I first got the idea, is a parody of the Monkey Song from the original "Jungle Book". I thought it would be funny to see Starscream singing this. Especially the Starscream from Transformers Prime.**

Vos: The Seeker's Road Song

* * *

Here we go in a flung festoon,

Half-way up to the jealous moon!

Don't you envy our pranceful flings?

Don't you wish you were sparked with wings?

Wouldn't you like if your path was-so-

Curved in the shape of a Cupid's bow?

Now you're angry, but what can you do?

_Brother, my wings take me higher than you!_

Here we sit in a branchy row,

Thinking of beautiful things we know;

Dreaming of deeds that we mean to do,

All complete, in a minute or two-

Something noble and wise and good,

Done by merely wishing we could.

We've forgotten, what else is new?

_Brother, my wings take me higher than you!_

We know the news and what goes on

In Polyhex or Iacon-

Tank or car or miner or jet-

To be pitied, they can't get where we can get!

Excellent! Wonderful! Once more time-

Now we sound just like a Prime!

Let's pretend we are ... never mind,

_Brother, thy wheels hang down behind!_

_This is the way of the Seeker-kind._

Then join our soaring thralls that pass the canyon walls,

That rocket by where, light and high, the Insecticon swings.

By the rubbish in our wake, and the noble noise we make,

Be sure, be sure, we're going to do some splendid things!

**(Apologies to Rudyard Kipling)**


	6. Soundwave Went Down to Jasper

**This.** _What_** is this-I don't even.**

**I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. You all have put up with my unique brand of "weird" very patiently, and now...this.**

**This came from the memory of Soundwave guitar-dueling Optimus in Transformers: Animated**

**Deepest apologies to Charlie Daniels, whose song I just parodied terribly. **

Soundwave Went Down to Jasper

* * *

Soundwave went down to Jasper

He was looking for some data to steal.

He was in a bind

He was way behind

And he was willing to make a deal.

He came across a girl with an electric guitar

Rockin' out an playin' it hot.

So Soundwave landed on a telephone pole

And said, "Squishy, let me tell you what:"

"I guess you didn't know it,

But I'm a guitar player too,

And if you'd care

To take a dare

I'll make a bet with you.

Now you play pretty good rock there, kid,

But give the hacker his due.

I'll bet your pretty face

To my database

As to think I'm better than you!"

The girl said, "My name's Miko,

And it might be a sin,

But I'll take that bet

And you're gonna regret

'Cause I'm the best there's ever been!"

Miko, you practice all your riffs

And play that guitar hard,

'Cause war's broke loose in Jasper

And Soundwave deals the cards!

And if you win, you get the Spy's

Entire database.

But if you lose,

Soundwave takes your face!

(Guitar solo)

Soundwave opened up his case,

And he said, "I'll start this show!"

Tentacle flew from his fingertips

To hit notes high and low.

He ran his servos up the strings

And they made an evil hiss,

Then Ravage and Frenzy joined in

And it sounded something like this:

(Instrumental)

When Soundwave finished, Miko said,

"Well you're pretty good, old son!

Now sit down on that roof right there and

I'll show you how it's done!"

And she played

_Castle in the Clouds with a Diamond Ring_

(Guitar riff)

_Detective in a Raincoat, "One more thing,"_

(Guitar riff)

_Howlin' Mad Murdoch, do what you do best!_

(Guitar riff)

_Scully, is he crazy? "Yes child, yes."_

(Crazy awesome guitar solo)

Soundwave bowed his helm because

He knew that he'd been beat

And he lay that giant guitar on the ground

In sad defeat

"Soundwave, you just come on back

If you ever want to try again,

'Cause I told you once, you son of a gun,

I'm the best there's ever been!"

_Castle in the Clouds with a Diamond Ring_

(Guitar riff)

_Detective in a Raincoat, "One more thing,"_

(Guitar riff)

_Howlin' Mad Murdoch, do what you do best!_

(Guitar riff)

_Scully, is he crazy? "Yes child, yes."_

(Crazy awesome guitar solo)

* * *

**I am terrible. I need to get back to making up my own poetry, (chuckles nervously) Can anyone guess the shows I referenced in the song? :)**


	7. Aart Children's Song

**Ok, so "Aart" (according to the "Cybertronian language academy") is the Cybertronian pronunciation of "Earth". I figured once the human and Cybertronian species started interacting in the 1980s, there would be a blending of the cultures. **

**Hence, a popular form of children's song, the call-and-response, was adapted to include our extra-terrestrial neighbors.**

**(lol, tried to sound official)**

Aart Children's Song

* * *

The Other Day

_The Other Day_

I saw a Bot

_I saw a Bot_

A great big bot

_A great big bot_

In the parking lot

_In the parking lot_

The other day I saw a bot,

a great big bot in the parking lot!

I hadn't seen

_I hadn't seen_

That bot before

_That bot before_

Because he'd scanned

_Because he'd scanned_

A dinosaur

_A dinosaur_

I hadn't seen that bot before,

'Cause he'd just scanned a dinosaur

He was not good

_He was not good_

At camouflage

_At camouflage_

And now he lives

_And now he lives_

In my garage

_In my garage_

He was not good at camouflage,

And now he lives in my garage!

* * *

**The part about the dinosaur came from the comment section of Noelle Stevenson's "Nimona" comic. (Sometimes the comic itself can have some bad language in it, but the comment section is almost funnier than the story itself. There's a shapeshifter character, so commenters just leave things like the above song for the author to find)**


	8. Too swift, by far, my wrath was rais'd

**Trying my hand at a sonnet today**

**The speaker is purposely ambiguous. You're not supposed to know which side of the War he's on.**

Too swift by far, my wrath was rais'd

* * *

Too swift by far, my wrath was rais'd

Tho' justified at times it seem'd,

The stars on which innocent optics gaz'd

As distant as if we had dream'd

The days I call'd and thou wert there

As brother to my very spark-

I gave to thee my mind-my care,

But see! The morning skies grow dark

And ev'ry moment's fleeting breath

Reminds life of it's fragile quality

And cold-finger'd, unforgiving Death

Stalks those of lesser fortune than I.

If thou shalt withhold forgiving unction,

Then I must fight, or cease to function.


	9. In adversity, thy virtue shows

**So, it turns out that I kind of like writing sonnets! So this chapter and the next one will both be sonnets, but they can be set to music, I think. Well, we've done war-type songs, funeral dirges, folk tunes and drinking songs, but we haven't done any love songs yet!  
(Insert Belt from The Croods: "Dun dun DUNNNNNN!)**

In adversity thy virtue shows

* * *

In adversity thy virtue shows,

That thy honesty none dare contest

In hardest times, my affection grows

O fairest one, I love thee best.

And let me not my joys disprove

Tho' troubled days and bitter hardship come,

Thyself the brightest ornament of my love

Must cry herald for me: I am struck dumb.

Not war or ravage of slow-footed Time

Though surely their cost prevail upon thee

Can take the virtue inherently thine,

Or dim thy loveliness to me.

Whom else have I loved? Name me but one,

And all my words shall sum up to none.

* * *

**Actually, this could fit a lot of genres, not just Transformers. I might put this with my other collection of poems somewhere...**


	10. Sonnet of The Dark Femme

**Oh boy...**

**Yeah. This is a ****_shameless_**** rip-off of Shakespeare's famous Sonnet 130. Don't blame me, blame Breakdown: he's behind this!**

The "Dark Femme" Sonnet

* * *

My beloved's armor is nothing like the snows;

My lord's eyes are more red than her optics' red;

If snow be white, why then her optics are rose;

If helms be horns, two horns are on her head.

I have seen gildings, silver and gold,

But no such metals see I in her cheeks;

And winter's breath is scarcely more cold

Than the poison that from my beloved reeks.

I love to hear her speak,-yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw Solus Prime go,-

My beloved when she walks, treads on the ground;

And yet, by the Allspark, I think her as rare

As any she belied with false compare.

* * *

**So mushy! I might gag.**


	11. Swindle the Con-man

**Okay, after the whole "Soundwave went down to Jasper" business, this started forming in my brain. It's a parody of Cab Calloway's "Minnie the Moocher", which has been stuck in my head for most of this week. Ah well, c'est la vie. **

Swindle the Conman

* * *

Mechs, here's the story 'bout Swindle the Con-man,

He was a low-down Decepticon-man.

He'd steal your things before your eyes,

And sell it back at an inflated price!

(chorus)

_Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi! x2_

_Ho-dee-ho-dee-ho-dee-ho! x2_

_Hee-dee-hee-dee-hee-dee-hee! x2_

_Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-ho! x2_

He looked so nice and clean and needy,

But don't be fooled: that mech was greedy!

He fleeced the humble and the well-to-do,

Then one day he bit off more than he could chew!

(chorus)

_Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi! x2_

_Whoa-oh-ohohohohoh-oh! x2_

_Hee-dee-hee-dee-hee-dee-hee! x2_

_Oh that mech has got to go! x2_

One day a new mech rolled into town,

He said, "How do you do? My name is Lockdown."

He didn't have nothin' to sell or steal,

And Swindle tried to sell him Cybertronium wheels.

(chorus)

_Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi! x2_

_Ho-dee-ho-dee-ho-dee-ho! x2_

_Hee-dee-hee-dee-hee-dee-hee! x2_

_Oh that mech has got to go! x2_

Lockdown said, "Nah, friend that's alright,"

And then he smiled: a terrible sight.

"See I'm this wretched town's new law-man,

And this is then end of Swindle the Con-man!"

(Tempo increases)

_Ohhhh hideehideehideehideehideehideehi! x2_

_Hoooodehodehodehodehodehodeho! x2_

_Skiddly do skiddly do skiddly diddly diddly do! x2_

_Skipipiddly upupiddly skootdootdiddly bopbopbiddly_

Oh mech, oh mech, ohhhhhh meeeeech!

* * *

**What did I just do?! O_O Why did I cast ****_Lockdown_**** as the law-man of all mechs?!**


	12. The Rider

**This is a loving homage to Alfred Noyes' "The Highwayman". I really love that poem, and the tune that Lorenna Mckeenit set it to is just haunting! **

**Warning: this is kind of depressing...Also, it's considerably longer than the other songs**

The Dispatch Rider

* * *

_The night was a dark and fell one_

_Haunted by the turbofox's cries_

_And the stars were like ghostly lanterns_

_Hanging in the empty skies._

_The highway, a ribbon of moonlight_

_In the deadly gleam of space,_

_When the dispatch rider came driving-_

_Driving-_

_Driving-_

_The dispatch rider came driving_

_Up to the Autobot base._

_He had two shiny horns at his helm,_

_And his optics were glowing green._

_He'd the mark of flames at his shoulders,_

_With a kiss he'd stole from a queen._

_He reached the end of the highway,_

_And who should be waiting there_

_Than Arcee, Tailgate's partner-_

_Tailgate's blue-eyed partner-_

_A warrior, swift and cunning-_

_With beauty beyond compare._

_"One wish, my darling Tailgate,_

_For I must journey on_

_I've some information to gather_

_From the dread Decepticon._

_But if they should catch me unguarded,_

_And harry me through the day,_

_Then watch for me by the moonlight-_

_Search for me by the moonlight-"_

_"I'll come to thee by moonlight-_

_Though the Pit should bar the way."  
_

_She did not come in the morning,_

_She did not come at noon,_

_And the dispatch rider grew worried_

_By the rising o' the moon._

_He searched for Arcee by evening_

_When the road was a brand of light,_

_And Decepticons came marching-_

_Marching-_

_Marching-_

_Decepticons came marching-_

_Out of the frigid night.  
_

_Their leader laughed when she saw it:_

_The Rider's face was grim,_

_And she taunted him with the knowledge_

_That she'd caught an Autobot femme._

_And as they bound him tightly,_

_His optics filled with fear._

_He worried now for his partner-_

_Arcee, his captured partner-_

_Tailgate's blue-eyed partner-_

_The femme he held most dear.  
_

_Airachnid questioned her cruelly,_

_With many a venomous jest._

_And she held her servos like daggers_

_Beneath her partner's chest._

_"I swear to thee, I know nothing!"_

_Tailgate heard her say,_

_"But woe to thee if you touch him-_

_I'll kill thee if you touch him-_

_You never will escape me-_

_Though the Pit should bar my way!"_

_A sparkling she'd been, and a maiden,_

_But never would be wife,_

_For Airachnid took as payment_

_The dispatch rider's life._

_And though Arcee cried for mercy,_

_Her vengeance was complete_

_When she stabbed the rider before her-_

_Gutted him there before her-_

_He died like a dog before her-_

_His energon pooled at her feet._

_Yet still they say in the darkness_

_When the turbofoxes cry,_

_And the stars are like ghostly lanterns_

_Hanging in an empty sky,_

_When the road is a ribbon of moonlight_

_In the deadly gleam of space,_

_The dispatch rider comes driving-_

_Driving-_

_Driving-_

_Tailgate still is driving-_

_To meet Arcee at the base!_


	13. Lullaby of Cybertron

**For Everon Prime, on the occasion of the impending completion of her story**

**And someday I may sing this to a child of my own, one never knows :)**

**Lullaby**

* * *

_Close your optics, the storm will pass,_

_My Child,_

_You're safe in my arms._

_-oOo-_

_Don't you know, I'll never let go?_

_And you_

_Are safe in my arms._

_-oOo-_

_And the Well will sing to you,_

_And the Well will sing to me,_

_And I will hold you close,_

_Until you fall asleep._

_-oOo-_

_Hush, my Sparkling, the day is near,_

_My Child,_

_You are safe in my arms._

_-oOo-_

_Don't you know, I'll never let go?_

_And you_

_Are safe in my arms._

_-oOo-_

_Maker, watch over my sparkling tonight,_

_And bring her safe to the morning light._

_And I will hold her close to me,_

_Until my sparkling falls asleep._


	14. Songs of Ascent and Descent

**Title inspired by Blake's "Songs of Innocence and Experience"**

**This is actually two in one**

**Song of Ascent: Kaon**

* * *

_From the depths I am come_

_To the place I will rule_

_I am the conqueror, surrender or die_

_I shall reign over Cybertron_

_As shall my heirs through time unended_

* * *

**Song of Descent: Iacon**

* * *

_From the throne I am come_

_To the place of my birth_

_I am but a servant in the hand of my Maker_

_Bring blessing on my heirs through time unended_


	15. Let it Roll

**It's been a really long time since I had the inspiration to write another song...so I worked at a couple ideas today and came up with something I liked after a while.**

**By the way, in reply to the review by "Neon" (there was no reply button, so I couldn't private message you) I really liked your song! I hope to see it in your story :)**

Let it Roll

* * *

_I left my home to fight a War_

_I left my Sweetspark at the door._

_We won the fight; I lost my spark_

_I stumble blindly in the dark._

_-oOoOoOoOoOo-_

**_And the cannons roar_**

**_We will settle scores_**

**_Til we have nowhere to go._**

**_We will face the fire_**

**_Show Fear to be a liar,_**

**_Til the Planet heals, let it roll_**

**_Let it roll_**

_-oOoOoOoOoOo-_

_There's a war they don't know we face._

_The damage hides without a trace._

_I can't recall the things I've done_

_I don't remember how to get home._

_-oOoOoOoOoOo-_

**_And the cannons roar_**

**_We will settle scores_**

**_Til we have nowhere to go._**

**_We will face the fire_**

**_Show Fear to be a liar,_**

**_Til the Planet heals, let it roll_**

**_Let it roll_**

-oOoOoOoOoOo-

And our sparks are flying high

But our helms are hanging low

And if I'm the next to die,

Why, Brother, let it roll

(repeat x3)

-oOoOoOoOoOo-

**_And the cannons roar_**

**_We will settle scores_**

**_Til we have nowhere to go._**

**_We will face the fire_**

**_Show Fear to be a liar,_**

**_Til the Planet heals, let it roll_**

**_Let it roll_**

-oOoOoOoOoOo-

_Will you be there by my side_

_When the energon soaks the rising tide?_

_There's a lot we've said and done_

_But take my hand, we'll journey on!_

_-oOoOoOoOoOo-_

**_And the cannons roar_**

**_We will settle scores_**

**_Til we have nowhere to go._**

**_We will face the fire_**

**_Show Fear to be a liar,_**

**_Til the Planet heals, let it roll_**

**_Let it roll_**

(repeat x2)


	16. Shadow's Lullaby

**For Shadow Katakura, a lullaby.**

There's a Land Far Away

* * *

_There's a land far away_

_Where your troubles disappear,_

_Where the sun always shines,_

_Where there's never any fear of the night._

_There's a world that I know_

_Where there isn't any war,_

_Where we walk hand in hand,_

_In peace forevermore, in the light._

_If you find yourself afraid, close your eyes:_

_I'll be with you, there in your spark._

_And someday, perhaps you'll recognize_

_That your light will shine the brightest in the dark._

_There's a place you will find_

_With your Daddy and me,_

_Where the air is soft and sweet,_

_That is where we will be-in the light_

_There are words you will hear,_

_There's a song you will sing_

_You will shine like a star,_

_Like the daughter of a king in the night._

_If you find yourself afraid, close your eyes:_

_I'll be with you, there in your spark._

_And someday, perhaps you'll recognize_

_That your light will shine the brightest in the dark!_


	17. Lament for Cybertron

**Cybertronian words taken from the website "Cybertronian Language Academy".**

**I imagine this with a Tolkien-esque feel, with an almost Middle Eastern sound to the notes.**

Lament for Cybertron

* * *

_Ah! T'zai'bet'toron!_

_Rin-qro, b'ra, rin-qro_

_Ika ne ootujgimri_

_J'xiw du dle_

_Ah! T'zai'bet'toron!_

_(Translation)_

_Ah! Cybertron!  
My home, oh, my home_

_When all is said and done,_

_We will not break,_

_Ah! Cybertron!_


	18. Cold Fire

**Another lullaby written for Shadow Katakura. (I just wrote three or four and had Shadow pick the ones that were best suited to the story).**

**After I wrote it, for some reason I could only imagine a melody similar to "Mordred's Lullaby" (a rather creepy song). The singer, just to clear up any possible confusion, keeps switching between the people he/she is addressing. (A child, and a friend)**

Cold Fire 

_(random title. Anyone else got a better one?)_

* * *

_When the stars go out, I hear your name._

_When the sun collapses, I see you in the flame,_

_And I look upon you with fear and with shame_

_For well I remember that we were the same_

_When you turned from me._

_Friend once, my brother, how could you have fallen_

_And chosen a life in the dark?  
Once I stood by your side in the light, but_

_Now we wage war_

_For eternity._

_Sparkling mine, pray you never know_

_The pain of war as you live and you grow_

_And I'd rather die than lose your bright glow-_

_For the sake of my sparkling, I swear it will be so_

_Lest you fall from me!_

_Friend once, my brother, how could you have fallen_

_And chosen a life in the dark? Once I stood by your side in the light, but_

_Now we wage war_

_For eternity._

_Precious child, outside of your tower_

_You will stand tall when the other mechs cower_

_And it's you who will lead us in our darkest hour_

_For one day you'll take up a share of my power_

_And legacy_

_Friend once, my brother, how could you have fallen_

_And chosen a life in the dark? Once I stood by your side in the light, but_

_Now we wage war_

_For eternity._


	19. The Way that it Goes

**This was another of the concept songs, like the last three, but I really like it.**

**The use of repeated words at the beginning of the verses was inspired by the song, "It's A Maze" from the musical version of "The Secret Garden". **

The Way it Goes

* * *

_Fly, fly the Seeker in the starry sky,_

_Roll, roll the Autobot on mountain high,_

_Kiss, kiss your Sweetspark at the garden gate,_

_Wave, wave farewell to cares and celebrate!_

_And that's the way that it goes!  
That's the way that it go-oes,_

_So wash off your tears_

_And let go of your fears,_

_'Cause that's the way that it goes!_

_Hold, hold the sparkling when she's not full grown,_

_Hold, hold her hand when she walks on her own,_

_Dance, dance the sparkling in the morning light,_

_Sing, sing her Carrier, for life is bright!_

_And that's the way that it goes!_

_That's the way that it go-oes,_

_So wash off the tears_

_And let go of your fears,_

_'Cause that's the way that it goes! _


End file.
